


Baskerfield skinship

by Liberykiller



Category: Hidan no Aria | Aria the Scarlet Ammo
Genre: F/F, Futa/Futa, Futanari, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, don’t tell him though, futa/male, technically based on/inspired by my bf who rps Riko, who coulda seen that coming, wow I have every girl in another series dicks again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberykiller/pseuds/Liberykiller
Summary: Riko find Aria snoozing away as she does, and decides it was time for some Baskerfield style skinship, setting off a particular series of events
Relationships: Mine Riko/Kanzaki H Aria, Mine Riko/Tohyama Kinji
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The blonde thief sauntered her way into the boy’s dorm room like she owned the place. She may as well have, she had Ki-kun wrapped around her finger, and so came and went from the ludicrously sized school dorm as she pleased. Today, Riko was in a particular mood, especially spurned on when she found Aria snoozing away on the couch, a bag of her favorite peach buns by her side she had no doubt been devouring. At this scene, Riko felt something stirring in her loins, she couldn’t help herself, she dropped her panties, letting her tightly secured package free, her flaccid footlong hanging down.  
Riko had a massive cock, this was actually fairly common among the butei, something about testosterone levels so many girls got one. Riko was totally natural though, she was born with it, and a matching set of testicles, in place of a vagina, though her ample breasts grew just the same, leaving her a bit in between, she considered herself a girl though, always had. Besides, her cock came in handy on assignments more often than you’d think, more than once when disguised as a man she’d be forced to bed his wife or some such, something she was glad to do, though she was sure that their relationships never returned, since no man had ever stacked up well against her.  
Regardless, she noticed Aria had one of her own between her legs, brazenly erect as she slept, visible to the whole world. Riko couldn’t help herself, she licked her lips as she rubbed herself, blood rushing to her cock as it rose to its full length, pushing two feet at its longest, letting it’s intimidating shadow hang over Aria as she snored away.  
Riko couldn’t take much more, she pushed her cock into Aria’s mouth, subtlety be damned, the sudden presence definitely waking Aria, as Riko heard her struggling cries leaking out from her mouth full of cock meat.  
“Oh, good morning, Aria~ I saw you sleeping here, with your flagpole just raised up and I couldn’t help myself! Not to worry though, we’re alone for now, Yuki is at the temple and Ki-kun off helping cats or something, so we have all the time in the world for some fun~”  
At the “fun” Riko forcefully thrust more into Aria’s mouth, prompting a muffled “I’ll shoot you full of holes” from the little pink haired girl.  
“Oh Aria, don’t worry about anything~” Riko cooed, as she rhythmically thrust her cock into Aria’s mouth “You wanted to save these lips for kissing Ki-kun, didnt you~? But don’t worry, this is a kind of indirect kiss I suppose, just the other night I got Ki-kun in bed with me, so he had his lips around my cock already. Don’t look so surprised, Aria, it was only a matter of time~ After all, I’ve already gotten Yuki and Rekyun bedded as well~”  
Riko, through with dropping all of this onto Aria, decided it was time to drop something else onto the little pink haired demon, feeling her generously sized nuts tighten, she let a heavy thrust into the girl’s throat as she came, dumping her massive amounts of seed into the small girl’s stomach, Aria’s own cock erupting at the same time, showering the two girls in her own cum.

A few hours later, Kinji walked through the door, lamenting yet another day wasted, scraping by enough credits to pass his courses for the semester, announcing he was home to the owners of the two pairs of shoes he saw at the door, he walked into the living area to the sound of moans and slapping, and a scene he had half expected for a while now. There was Riko, balls deep into Aria, who was riding in her lap, pussy stretched open by Riko’s massive cock, her own flapping along as if it was merely forgotten, stomach distended beyond where you could pretend it was just pregnancy, her tongue hanging out with her face in a remarkable ahegao, something Kinji had always thought was made up for those doujins, and Riko behind her, pounding away before she welcomed Kinji’s return “Hey Ki-Kun, welcome back! Good work! I was giving Aria here a little Baskerfield skinship~ You’re welcome to join in once I give her this next load~!”  
Kinji was speechless, he knew Riko was doing something with the girls but he didn’t know it was… this. All of a sudden though he felt a familiar sense of his blood rushing to his head, as his thought processes subtly changed.

To be continued?


	2. The detective, cat thief, and their plaything

“Some days, you really wonder where you made the wrong choice to end up here”  
This is what Tohyama Kinji thought to himself as he saw the sight laying in his bed, Mine Riko snoozing away, her generous penis half erect, a cum filled pink condom hanging off her tip,threatening to rip and make a mess if she should dare roll over for any reason. It wasn’t a shock she had it, he knew many female butei got them added for whatever reason, though Riko insisted on sharing that she wasn’t like those “trend followers” as she called them, she was like this naturally. Kinji didn’t really care, a woman was a woman and he considered them a pain in any form. What mattered was the one hogging his bed, threatening to make a mess of it.  
“Hey, Riko, get up, that’s my bed.” Kinji finally demanded, to no avail as Riko merely muttered something and slept away.  
Sighing, Kinji gave up, he was tired and didn’t want to deal with it so he collapsed into the couch in the living room, falling fast asleep more or less fully dressed.  
The next morning, he awoke to something unusual. Someone had stripped him down, his below average penis hanging free, and he was tied into place. Looking up, he found the obvious culprit. Riko was cooing into Aria’s ear as she reached below the pink haired girl’s skirt, fondling her sizable penis.  
Riko noticed Kinji awake, shifting her attention to him, saying “Ki-kun~! I decided it’s time for a bit of Baskerfield skinship, just the three of us~! Aria’s interested too, see~?” She pushed Aria forward as she said this, the pink hard girl muttering something unintelligible as she walked over to her partner, standing over him before she slowly lowered herself down, until Kinji felt his penis brush against something wet.  
Kinji struggled all he could, to no avail, he couldn’t do anything to get free as Aria made one last push, forcing him to enter her, her over footlong cock bouncing as she rode on his dick. Riko, wasting no time, took a place behind Aria, pressing her tree trunk of a cock to the girl’s ass, before pushing the tip of her three footer in with a yelp from both girls.  
Kinji couldn’t believe the sight, hoping beyond hope it was just a dream, Aria riding him as Riko filled her butt, Aria did her best to go as quietly as she could, while Riko made her pleasure apparent. Naturally this scene could only go on for so long, Riko barely fit a third of her dick into Aria though she shouted about cumming as Kinji felt the need arriving, Aria crying out as a torrent of cum entered her butt, causing her own cock to unload, her balls going into overtime as she sprayed her seed over Kinji, Kinji came into Aria as well, not nearly as explosively but generously for himself.  
The trio were left panting, eventually Aria, a haze over her eyes, lifted herself off of him and slid forward onto his chest, presenting her cock to him. He knew what she wanted, Riko had tried many times to tease it out of him, nearly succeeding a couple of times. But this time he found himself unable to make an excuse, he wrapped his lips around her meat that massively dwarfed his, as Riko shifted herself around, taking a position below him, he felt her leg against his butt.  
It took Kinji a moment to realize that was no “leg” but too little too late, Riko’s third leg had pushed into his sphincter, he groaned over Aria’s cock as she suddenly grabbed his head, thrusting into his throat while Riko behind to move her hips, grinding more and more of her now over three foot member into him.  
Riko, now nearly balls deep into Ki-kun, slammed into the boy’s butt, his diminutive dickie bouncing as she did, while Aria pistoned into his throat. Kinji had no idea how any of this was working, just that he could almost feel the two getting bigger inside of him, until they came yet again, seemingly even more semen than before, Aria pouring seed down his throat into his stomach, filling him even further, as his half erect dicklet dripped what little cum it could produce out Riko slammed into him some last time, shouting at Kinji to “get pregnant” her swinging balls adding emphasis to it as she exploded into him, overloading his guts with her baby batter, making him glad that wasn’t possible.  
The three didn’t go for a third round, just collapsing in place, eventually Kinji mustered the energy to leave, cleaning up to his best ability before Shirayuki arrived.


End file.
